Alien Soul
by sylversylvan
Summary: Kisshu wasn't in love with Ichigo. He was looking for something, and she was the closest she'd found. Her ears, and the way she acted when she was angry, and her face when she was hopeless. That was why he acted like that around her. He was hurt badly, and the Cyclonians had to send him to another world to heal him. After Soubi left. After end of Tokyo Mew Mew.
1. Chapter 1

_-_-_-_The Cyclonians were faced with a choice. The stasis field keeping Kisshu alive had stayed up until they

returned to their planet, but now, under closer inspection, they realized that he was hurt worse than they'd could

drop the field to work on him, but he'd be gone long before they finished surgery. And they couldn't operate while

the field was up. There was nothing in this world anyone could do. But they could send him to another…  
_-

_-_-_-_"But we can't just send him to some random place," protested Taruto. Pai sighed, he'd explained this. Either

they sent him to another world, or they watched and waited until a power failure or surge disrupted the field and

he died. But Taruto didn't understand _someday_ or _maybe_ very well.

_-_-_-_"Readings show that it is very earth-like, complete with humans. You know how much he likes them." Kisshu _-

had contempt for humans, but also a strange fascination. "I've located this world's Tokyo. We'll drop him there,

maybe there is an Ichgo there for him."Unknown to the other two, Kisshu could read minds while in the stasis

chamber. It had been designed to allow this, so patients weren't as disoriented when they came out of long sleeps.

Kisshu heard them thinking about him on the way home. They both had a certain affection for him, but that was

more from being the only Cyclonians anywhere nearby. Now that they were home, Taruto had made friends with

other children. Pai had immersed himself in research, but he still found time to visit Kisshu, although it was mostly to

tell him how smoothly things were going. Taruto had only visited twice in the last three months. Both of them

thought about how nice it was to not have him causing trouble. They'd repeatedly remarked how easy and calm

things were without him. And they'd meant it!

_-_-_-_"This is his only chance. Today is the day our universe is 'closest' to the other. Afterward, it would be

dangerous to send him. _And it's safe now? thought Kisshu, I heard your figures!_ The latent energy from the transfer

will heal his injuries."

_-_-_-_"But he'll be alone!"

_-_-_-_"Actually, I created a machine like the Mew Mew's, to explain the situation and help him. And I believe I also

mentioned the possibility of an Ichigo for him to pursue."Kisshu sighed mentally. It hadn't actually been Ichigo he

wanted. It was something like her. He didn't know what it was. At first he thought it was power, that was why he'd

mastered the dragon swords. Then he thought it was Earth, but when he saw her, he knew that she was the

closest thing he'd find in this world. It was that longing and frustration that caused his mood swings around her,

the trying to kill her and then saving her. He always teased people, but nowhere near that badly.

_-_-_-_But now he was going to another world, one he'd seen in his dreams, where people had cat ears, and

where he believed the thing he was searching for was.

_-_-_-_"Systems engage." At the sound of Pai's voice Kisshu became excited. He waited impatiently for Pai to finish

checking the equipment. Finally it was done. He blinked.

_-_-_-_It was a little anti-climactic. He was in a place with rows of polished stones, in the rain. No flash

of noise, no noise, he was just sat up and looked around. There were several rows of stones. He couldn't read the

letters carved on them, but he'd spent enought time in graveyards to recognise one when he saw small machine,

like the Mew Mew's, but black instead of pink, started playing a recording of Pai, explaining what was going ignored

it and looked around, seeing a few people with umbrellas. Some of them had cat ears, just like in his dreams, and

Ichigo.

_-_-_-_"Hey, do-thingy, why do some people have cat ears and some don't?" he asked. He'd dreamed of this world

since he was little, that's why he kissed Ichigo when he saw her, he was so happy to see someone with cat ears.

He'd thought it meant he was getting closer, that what he was searching for _was_ on Earth, even though his instinct

told him it wasn't. The machine didn't answer.

_-_-_-_"Hey, tin can, I'm talking to you." No reaction. Pai said it was like the Mew's but that one listened to Ichigo.

She was always like 'Masha do this" and "Masha please' and "Masha can you?' Maybe...

_-_-_-_"Masha, why do the humans have cat ears?"

_-_-_-_"Searching...Searching...immature members of species have extra appendages that are removed during the

first time they have intercourse."

_-_-_-_"Whaa?"

_-_-_-_"Immature members of species have extra appendages that are removed during the first time they have

intercourse."

_-_-_-_"What's 'intercourse'?" Masha began to describe the action, and Kisshu blushed. It was all technical talk, but

even he understood what the robot was saying. He teased Ichigo, yeah, but she'd been his first kiss. Something

behind him moved, and he spun to face the threat. Now it was on the other side! He spun, and it got around him

again! This time he froze, reaching over his shoulder and pulling it.

_-_-_-_"Yow!" It was attatched! Some kind of tail, long and thin, with a pointed tip. He reached up to check his

head, but there weren't any ears. There were two small curved things on his temples. His tail twitched, and he

crossed his arms. He glanced around again, to see if anyone saw him. There was a small boy crying in front of two

stones, probably his parents, and everyone else was avoiding looking in this direction. Kisshu knew how that was,

and he stood behind the boy, not quite sure how to comfort him.

_-_-_-_"Hey, quit cryin'," he finally said. Even he winced at how that sounded, it wasn't quite what he'd

meant to say. But it worked. The boy whirled around and glared at him.

_-_-_-_"Get away from me!" he shouted, tail lashing, but his purplish eyes, that look. It was the same one Ichigo

had when he'd fought Romeo. He looked into the boy's eyes, and stopped his face lost the smirk that was it's

natural look. It was this boy he'd been looking for, and someone had broken him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ritsuka woke up in someone's arms. For a moment his heart leapt. Soubi was the only one who carried him like this. But then he remembered, and opened his eyes. The boy from the graveyard was carrying him. They were almost the same size, but he was hauling him along like it was nothing! Ritsuka blushed and began to struggle.

"Quit it, or I'll drop you," the boy threatened.

"Put me down!" he demanded, still struggling.

"Okaaay," the boy sang/sighed, dropping him. Ritsuka landed right on his tail, and since his hands were up, pushing against the boy's chest, he slammed down on his back too, even knocking his head a bit. He wasn't seriously hurt, just got the breath knocked out of him. The boy scooped him up again before he caught his breath again. This time he didn't struggle.

He wasn't sure what to do. The only time anything like this happened was with Soubi, and Soubi would never drop him like that. He stayed quiet until he realized where they were going.

"I don't want to go there,' he muttered, turning his head into the boy's chest.

break_-_-_-_-_-_-*********break

Kisshu was surprised. First, when he'd dropped the boy, there'd been an overwhelming need to protect him, not let him get hurt. He'd froze in shock for a second, and been too slow. Then there'd been the shame and guilt of missing, of letting the boy be hurt. Like it mattered, he was just some random human, and he hadn't gotten more than a bruise! Now the boy was snuggling up to him, who just dropped him!

"Why not?" he asked, in response to the boy, "Oh, is he the one who died?" He stopped walking for a second.

"No," came the quiet answer. He started walking again.

"Well, we're almost there." He walked up the stairs and kicked the door Masha floated in front of. It was flung open, and a boy with blue hair grinned at him and sized him up. Then the grin vanished and he stared at him, blinking. Another boy, with red hair, walked up behind him.

"Ritsuka? Where's Soubi?" he asked. The boy in his arms turned to look at them, anguish on every inch of his face.

"He left with Seimei."

"That jerk!" exclaimed the redhead. "Hey Youji, what…?" The bluette slowly raised his hand and pointed at Kisshu's stomach, below Ritsuka. The redhead's mouth dropped open to match the others'. "You found the other Loveless?"

"What?!" Ritsuka scrambled out of Kisshu's arms, turning to see the word that was scrawled across his stomach, curving with the waistband of his strange outfit. Kisshu's heart beat faster. Loveless. That was his name. But his name was Kisshu.

"What the h*() is going on?" he demanded.


End file.
